Dear Naruto
by SandmanAndKitsune
Summary: Forcing your lover to do things he doesn’t want… it’s not nice, is it? “Stop it… teme… it hurts! Aahhhh…” The words replaced by a pained groan. “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt… much.”


**Disclaimer : **There is a village, hidden deep within the woods, behind the toughest stronghold, and guarded by the strongest ninjas. The ruler was a girl, and she has two handsome slaves named Sasuke and Naruto. Whom she hook together every night, and tape their actions for her twisted obsession. Yes, she was a Yaoi fangirl.

**Summary :** Forcing your lover to do things he doesn't want… it's not nice, is it? "Stop it… teme… it hurts! Aahhhh…" The words replaced by a pained groan. "Don't worry, it won't hurt… much."

**A/N :** Boredom is just a synonym of 'Death-dom'! For goodness's sake, I'm doing nothing here! Outside's raining, and I'm alone in my home, eating chips, chocolates, and watching TV all by myself… my idle hands would soon be the devil's playground… Greeaaat… Just something I wrote out of idleness, and extreme boredom. And to keep the devil at bay, I don't need any idle devils take over my hands, thank you. I already have four.

Enjoy this piece of… thing!

------------

**Dear Naruto**

The sound of rain was muffled by a sudden roar of thunder.

"Stop… teeemee, I can't…" a blonde man, about the age of eighteen, wiggled uncomfortably on the soft cushion of his lover's King-sized bed. He twisted his head back, revealing a long beautiful tan neck.

The raven haired man, around the same age of the first man, licked his lips irritably, impatiently. "Dobe, stop moving around… it won't hurt, I promise…" he said in attempt to soothe his lover, but what escaped his mouth was something resembled irritation. The blonde beneath him let out a frustrated groan.

The blonde turned his head to face his not-so-caring lover, glaring fiercely. "You don't know how much it hurts! The last time we tried to do it, it hurt like hell too! I don't want to experience the second!" he snarled, before flopped down to the pillow, drowning his face there.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched.

But soon, a smirk was allowed to grace his handsome face. "So…" he muttered, cupping the blonde's chin, and forced him to turn around. "You're… scared?" he teased.

With amusement, he watched observingly as his lover's expression slowly turned into an angered one. "WHAT!?" he shrieked indignantly, almost deafening the raven's ears. "I'm not scared! Naruto Uzumaki NEVER scared of anything!" he exclaimed proudly, grinning from ear to ear.

Sasuke smirked smugly. "Then take it like a man!"

When he saw the wide grin faltered to a horrified frown, Sasuke knew he had won the argument.

Silence.

"Well? What do you say?"

Naruto tossed his head to the pillow again, groaning.

"Fine! Just give me a minute…"

Sasuke's smirk widened.

-----------

"Nnn…" Naruto moaned, shutting his eyes. Hovering over him, a very impatient Uchiha was trying to position himself to an uncomfortable one. But the blonde's restless wriggles didn't allow him to.

"Naruto…" he breathed, running a hand to his lover's scarred cheek.

"Sasuke…" the blonde whined. "Please… I-I can't! It hurts… that thing is too big… my small hole can't possibly take it…" he said, as he looked away.

The raven sighed deeply. "Don't worry so much, it's slick, so it won't hurt you too much. I know this is your first time, so I'll try my best to make it less painful…"

"But…"

"Don't you trust me?" Sasuke cut him off.

Naruto gaped his mouth.

"I… I'm…" he stuttered nervously, Sasuke waited patiently. Then Naruto brought his gazes up to the Uchiha.

"Stupid!" he hit the raven's shoulder playfully. "Of course I trust you, teme! I love ya, why didn't I trust you?"

Sasuke smirked mischievously. "Then it's enough for me."

Then he pounced.

"Aaaahhhhh!!!" Naruto screamed rather loudly, and began thrashing wildly. "Shit!" Sasuke cursed, as he grabbed Naruto's legs to prevent him from hurting himself. Tears began rolling down the scarred cheeks, as Naruto arched his back in pain, eyes screwed shut.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mouthed softly, soothingly, kissing his lover's forehead. Then when he brought his gazes down to Naruto's hole, his onyx eyes widened in horror.

"N-Naruto… you…" he stuttered incoherently.

"You're bleeding."

----------

The Next Day

A serial of curses escaped the blonde's mouth, as he winced in pain.

The Uchiha, who had his hand full of two bowls of ramen, frowned at his lover's childish demeanor. After he shoved the ramen on the dining table in front of Naruto, he proceeded to sit on his chair, beside the blonde.

Sighing tiredly, he spared a glance to the blonde, who was eating his ramen, still furrowing his eyebrows in irritation. "You still mad at me?" Sasuke asked, as two digits massaged his temples.

Naruto stiffened, before twisted his head to face the Uchiha, mouth filled with ramen. He munched the ramen until it tendered, then swallowed it. And proceeded to drill holes into the other's brain.

"It hurt." He choked. "Why did you have to do it now anyway? Can't we just wait until we are legally married?" he asked indignantly, a blush appeared when he mouthed 'married'.

Sasuke sighed, but couldn't help but to smirk.

"Idiot." He muttered, leaning a hand to caress Naruto's whiskered cheek. "I want to show everyone that you're mine. I can't wait until the next month…" a thumb trailing on each of the scar.

Naruto blushed worse.

"Stupid, impatient, possessive fiancé…" Sasuke heard him murmured.

"Love you too."

Naruto glared at him.

"But it still hurt! I don't think I can face my friends without feeling embarrassed…"

Sasuke frowned. "Well, you have to get used to it."

"Stuck-up prick of a boyfriend you are." Naruto mumbled, but smiled just the same. "It really hurt though… you have to pay for it later!"

"Anytime, dobe." Sasuke moved his hand to Naruto's ear, playing with his earlobe, and leaned forward. "It really suited you perfectly, though." He breathed near the blonde's lips.

"You didn't tell me that you're such bad at this thing. I _knew_ I shouldn't let you pierce my ears with that gun-like thing…"

Sasuke smirked lazily. "Shut up." Then he captured those luscious lips, kissing hard.

While his fingers played with the bloody-red Ruby earrings set to both of Naruto's ears.

A small Uchiha symbol could be seen inside each of the orb.

---------------

**Owari!**

**A/N :** Sucky ending, anyone? If you found yourself were having _**other**_ thoughts while reading what's above, would you be so kind, and review? Be honest, please. Thank you. Have a nice day! Don't be like me, bored to the point of death, -sigh-…

Ja, Mata Ne!


End file.
